La tacticienne
by KiwiDeL'Espace
Summary: Être une tacticienne mafieuse, ça épuise. Entre les arrestations, le mouvement ennemi, et les cons qui perdent le matos, y a pas mal de boulot. Ah, et l'armement, les trahisons et le reste, c'est aussi elle qui s'en occupe. La brune soupira et se massa les tempes. En fait, elle est une secrétaire à toute épreuve. Et personne ne sait qu'elle existe. Sauf lui. (Pour MissWalker92)


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà enfin, en ce mois pluvieux d'août, pour vous donner ce magnifique -hum- OS très en retard -hum...- qui est destiné à MissWalker92 pour avoir répondu à ma devinette !**

**"Je suis le premier sur la ligne d'arrivée." Suis - le verbe suivre ! La réponse est donc le deuxième! (et pas la tortue... humhum...)**

**C'est donc un Doffy/OC !**

* * *

La tacticienne.

Kiana bailla pour la énième fois de la journée. En effet, son travail n'était pas de tout repos. Devant les cartes maritimes, elle trimait sans relâche, prenant parfois des coups de fils imprévu (et les hommes au bout du fil n'étaient pas souvent très aimables). Sous ses yeux bleus se creusaient d'énormes cernes, semblables à des trous noirs. Menaçant de s'endormir à tout instant, elle décida de faire une pose et d'aller prendre un café. Serré, le café. Et sans sucre.

Être une tacticienne mafieuse, ça épuise. Entre les arrestations, le mouvement ennemi, et les cons qui perdent le matos, elle a pas mal de boulot. Ah, et l'armement, les trahisons et tout le bordel, c'est aussi elle qui s'en occupe. La brune soupira et se massa les tempes. En fait, elle est une secrétaire à toute épreuve. Et personne ne sait qu'elle existe. C'est surement le seul truc qui l'arrangeait. Elle trempa les lèvres dans le café encore brulant.

**-Fufufu, tu devrais prendre quelques vacances...**

**-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Jeune Maître ?** demanda Kiana en levant légèrement la tête. Il ne l'avait pas surprise, du moins presque pas. Sa démarche dégingandée se voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde, ainsi que son éternel manteau à plumes roses. La jeune femme se demandait toujours comment faisait-il pour ne pas mourir de chaud. Peut-être un brumisateur intégré ?

**-Rien de spécial. Je m'ennuie un peu, c'est tout**, fit-il derrière son sourire éclatant. Le Roi de Dressrosa prit une chaise et s'assit en croisant les jambes, des manières pas très masculines, d'après Kiana. Celle-ci replongea dans son café, déjà rouge de timidité.

Même si ils se croisaient assez souvent, puisqu'elle est la stratège militaire en chef du royaume, Kiana éprouvait toujours une certaine gène auprès de cet homme. Il était dangereux, certes, ce n'était un secret pour personne, mais il était aussi intimidant, et adorait la taquiner. La jeune femme reprit son souffle et déclara, pour changer le sujet:

**-J'ai terminé les dossiers en cours, il nous manque plus que certaines informations de la part de Ceasar.** Elle reposa sa tasse.** Monet rappellera dans la semaine. J'ai presque fini le tracé maritime pour l'Empereur Kaido.**

En effet, après Doflamingo, c'était bien elle la plus au courant de toutes les manigances du "Joker". Le plus grand réseau mafieux du monde n'avait aucun secret pour elle. Quand le Jeune Maitre ne prenait pas un appel, c'était elle qui décrochait. Le Jeune Maitre avait confiance en elle, car Kiana travaillait depuis de nombreuses années pour lui, et rendait toujours d'excellents rapports. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était de l'embêter. C'était sa plus grande distraction, pour la pauvre Kiana.

**-Hum,** répondit le Joker.

Juste "Hum" ?

**- Pourquoi n'a-tu toujours pas mis de rose ici**, demanda le Roi de l'île, tirant un peu la moue.

Ah, elle se disait, aussi. Bien sûr, il faisait exprès, pour la mettre dans tous ses états. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle haïssait le rose. C'était le grand sujet, depuis quelques semaines. Il allait et venait, faisant toujours le même cinéma. Et ça marchait à chaque fois.

**-Je, et bien... c'est que**, balbutia la stratège.

Elle savait aussi pertinemment que le Jeune Maître admirait cette couleur, elle ne pouvait donc pas lui avouer ce qu'il savait pourtant déjà. Elle préférait largement le bleu, une couleur plus calme. Moins affriolante que le rose. Beaucoup moins.

**-J'ai pas le temps en ce moment**, fit-elle mal à l'aise.

Doflamingo se balançant sur la chaise, lui jeta un regard peiné:

**-Tu n'as jamais le temps, ma chère Kiana**, son sourire reprit place sur son visage,** dis-moi que tu n'aime pas cette couleur, ce n'est pas un drame, fufufu.**

Oh que oui, il adorait la taquiner. Il n'avait pas besoin de fils, pour manipuler sa fine stratège.

Il se remit droit, et planta son regard dans celui, bleuté, de son interlocutrice.

**-Hum ?**

Celle-ci piqua un fard et resta droite comme un I, se triturant les doigts, et détournant le regard. Elle ne pipa mot. Le Joker se releva, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce, laissant de nouveau seule avec elle-même. Une fois la porte fermée, elle soupira et regarda l'heure. Il n'était pas loin de 20h. Elle rangea donc les derniers documents, prit ses clics et ses clacs et ferma son bureau.

Demain, elle avait une réunion importante.

* * *

Elle se recoiffa une dernière fois et entra dans la salle de réunion. Le jeune maitre était assis dans son fauteuil au bout, le pieds sur la table. La place à coté de lui était réservée à la jeune femme, qui comptait beaucoup dans l'avenir de ce projet. Les autres occupants de la pièces se révélaient être les plus fidèles de la famille. Ils étaient tous assis autour de cette table, attendant. L'attendant, elle. Toujours en retard. Avec son flegme naturel, elle s'installa à sa gauche, la droite étant réservée à Vergo.

Et le blabla habituel reprit, comme à chaque fois. Kiana triturait son stylo, inspectait la pièce de ses yeux cernés de noir, soupirait de temps à autre. Puis c'était à elle de prendre la parole, une fois encore. Elle écoutait, comparait, son cerveau marchait à toute vitesse, sans aucun répit.

Puis elle parla. elle parla de la seule porte de sortie encore ouverte sur eux, celle dont ils parlementaient depuis le début de la réunion. Celle dont la tacticienne avait résolu l'équation.

Ce petit monde se sépara, une fois la tactique mise en place et le problème résolu. Kiana empila ses dossiers, y accrocha le stylo et se leva la dernière.

**-Hey-, Kiana-chan, attends deux minutes...**

Enfin, presque la dernière. Vergo venait de refermer la porte derrière lui, laissant la jeune femme avec le terrible Corsaire. Kiana baissa la tête, rougissant à en faire jalouser une tomate. Le jeune maître s'approcha d'elle, et lui prit le menton entre deux doigts, l'obligeant à le regarder. Puis il sourit. Un sourire mauvais, horrible. Ce genre de sourire qui vous fiche la trouille. Mais elle ne réagit pas.

Elle n'a pas non plus réagit, lorsqu'il la poussa contre un mur, plongeant dans son cou, défaisant sa propre ceinture. Elle n'a pas non plus réagit lorsqu'il captura ses lèvres, l'emprisonnant dans sa cage. Elle gémit, lorsqu'elle sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Un flot métallique provenant de sa propre bouche.

Pourquoi n'a t-elle pas réagi ? Pourquoi doit-elle aimer un monstre pareil ? Celui qui prenait son pied quand l'envie lui venait, celui qui se fiche de vous ?

Cette question n'aura peut être jamais de réponse. Mais Kiana aime Le Jeune Maître. Mais le Jeune Maitre, lui, ne l'aime pas.

* * *

**Oulaaaaaa. C'est dur de faire un Doffy/OC ! Alors, j'espère avoir respecté son caractère (j'avoue avoir bloqué sur la phase "bisou" ou "amour inavouable" alors j'ai mis... ça.) Bientôt, j'écrirai un Lemon en collab avec Vague, on verra ce que ça donnera... j'espère être sur la bonne voie **

**(sachant que je n'ai aucune connaissance, étant une célibataire renforcée -hyper renforcée- et n'ayant jamais embrassé de garçon ! -sisi, j'avais trois ans, dans un placard. Un certain Victor.- Ta gueule.)**

**Voilà ! Cet OS était pour MissWalker92, j'accepte toute critique qui m'aide à progresser (soyez pas trop méchants T^T)**


End file.
